Conventional bodyboards range from 38-42 inches in length, with a squared nose, angular rails (sides), and a tail which is crescent shaped, straight, or some variation of a “bat” tail. Conventional bodyboards also include an entirely planar bottom side, which in some bodyboards is only curved upwards toward the forward bow of the bodyboard. However, conventional bodyboards have limited maneuverability and steerability and speed.